


Мишка Кирк и мишка Спок

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия этих историй про мишек имеет далеко идущие корни, и некоторые из историй захотелось записать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мишка Кирк и мишка Спок

Иллюстрация сделанная в подарок тексту от MrSadFran

В маленьком магазине игрушек жили маленькие мишки. Кирк и Спок. В желтой и синей кофточке. Они не были механическими или заводными, не умели играть мелодию внутри живота и мигать разными лампочками, так что владелец поставил их подальше на не самые видные полки как не очень проходной товар. Так и жили мишки, сцепленные ниткой за одну из лапок. Правую у Кирка. Левую у Спока. 

Рядом с черненьким Споком стояла коробка с красавицей Барби, на которую очень любил смотреть мишка Джим. Чернокожая длинноногая Барби редко говорила с мишками, она была из более высокого класса игрушек. И у нее была фантастическая цена. Это заставляло все другие игрушки ее уважать. А еще она была умная и говорила без запинки – Я за мир во всем мире!

Мишка Кирк так говорить не умел и поэтому сильно расстраивался. Его утешал дятел, старая механическая игрушка, никем так и не купленная за последние двенадцать лет. Дятел почесывал за ухом кофейного мишку и выразительно косился на его вечного спутника, который никогда не давал почесать свое ухо. 

А потом пришло Рождество. Хозяин магазина ради увеличения продаж решил провести акцию, и подарить каждому покупателю по бонусной игрушке. Он разрезал нитку, связывающую мишек, чтобы положить их в разные пакеты. 

\- Я обязательно найду тебя, - сказал мишка Кирк.

\- Статистическая вероятность низкая, - ответил мишка Спок.

\- Идиот, - отстукал с верхней полки дятел. 

\- Сам такой, - огорчилась Барби и поправила платье. Она уже скучала без маленького черного пятнышка рядом. 

Их отнесли в разные дома, ведь игрушки купили разные люди. Мишка Кирк попал в дом к шустрому пацану, любившему кататься на роликах и прятать под кроватью сушеных кузнечиков. 

А мишка Спок попал к девочке, играющей на фортепиано и поступающей в Академию. Он мирно сидел на ее столике, доверительно заглядывая в большие темные глаза, а она рассказывала ему о мальчике, живущем напротив. О странном мальчике, с синими глазами, ездившем на велосипеде, а позже на мотоцикле. 

Она говорила, о том, какой он чудесный, и сильный и замечательный и как она ждет его, каждый раз выглядывая в окно.   
Мишка Спок думал, что это не логично, но молчал. Он тоже ждал. Протирая свой маленький черный бантик каждую ночь, поблескивая бусинками, он ждал желтую часть себя, и просил великого игрушечного бога, чтобы умный человек сшил снова его одинокую лапку с принадлежащей ей парой.

Может быть, игрушечный бог был в хорошем настроении, но однажды вечером, к ним домой пришел тот самый парень из дома напротив и сказал, - Привет Вайнона, я Джордж.


End file.
